This invention relates to antiperspirant and deodorant compositions which contain a silicone latex as a thickening agent. In particular it relates to such compositions which additionally contain an auxiliary thickening agent.
Silicone latex thickened solvents and cosmetic compositions containing such silicone latex thickened solvents are described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/596,853 filed on Feb. 5, 1996 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,804. The silicone latex is a high internal phase dispersion of crosslinked silicone rubber particles in water. When added to a solvent such as cyclomethicone, it swells and substantially increases the viscosity of the solvent. Antiperspirant compositions containing a silicone rubber powder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,989.